My Love or My Enemy
by Hinata-Naruto-Lover
Summary: Chapter 2 update!  Kisah puteri sulung NaruHina dengan si kembar anak ShikaTema Desuke dan Dasuke!  No Flame kasar! Don't like don't read!
1. NaruHina

**My Love or My Enemy**

**Warning : Cerita dan Judul tidak nyambung,OOC, Sedikit Yaoi + Gaje,lebih mengarah ke Hinata dibanding Sasuke.**

**Special for Akaneko-chan a.k.a Asassin Cross**

Hellooooo!Namaku Uzumaki Naruto,seorang pria berusia 26 lalu,kaa-san dan tou-san ku curiga dengan sikapku yang tak peduli pada perempuan dan membawaku ke dokter yang disamarkan sebagai tahu saja,aku takut ke dokter!(readers:gak nanya,mbah imuuuuuuuuut!)Gomenasai readers!But don't call me mbah imut!Emang aye cewek apa!Upssy,back to story!

Jadi,akupun nurut itu adalah dokter kejiwaan bernama Senna,Aku tadinya ga tahu hal itu sampai Senna-chan mengatakan aku divonis mengidap 'sesuatu' yang ga apa?Gyaaaaa!Aku mengidap homo seksual!(readers:mbah imut,jangan lebay napa,kami udah tahu dari warningnya kalo kamu itu YAOI!)Readeeeeers!Jangan panggil aku mbah imut!I'm a guy,dude!A guy that gay (before)!BTS!Kaa-sanku pingsan saat mengetahui hal itu dan tou-sanku menganga.(Ampyun deh Minato-chan!ada lalet masuk aja,hap!*ditabok Minato*)Aku?Bingung dengan kata-kata bilangnya aku ini Yaoi,and I don't get it!Not understand!Aku sih nanya dengan santai ke Senna-chan,"Senna-chan,Yaoi itu apaan sih?Kok kaa-san pingsan?"Tou-san yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung melihat kearah kaa-san dan berteriak, "OMG!Kushina my love honeeeeey!Why you like this babe?"dilanjutkan dengan pingsannya tou-san,Geez...si Yondi lebay amet sih.(Minato:Kurang ajar lu,Nar!Gw papi lu tau!)

"Naruto-san,kamu belum tahu apa itu Yaoi?Jujur dong sama tante(ceilah,tante nih ye!),apa ada seorang girlie yang kamu suka dan jadi gebetanmu?"Tanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa ada ORANG yang kamu suka dan jadi gebetanmu?"tanyanya lagi sambil menekankan kata-kata 'Orang'.Dengan malu-malu aku menganggukkan kepala."Siapa namanya?Apa JK(jenis kelamin)nya?"Tanya Senna-chan lagi dan lagi."Namanya…err..Uchiha…Sasuke. JKnya…co…co…co…ww…wok."jawabku pelan."Uchima Cammuke?Coweek (baca:kowek)?Plis deh,Naru-san!Bicara yang bener!"ucap Senna-chan."UCHIHA SASUKE LEMOT!BUKAN UCHIMA CAMMUKE!"teriakku marah.

Jelaslah aku marah!Sasuke my beloved Uchiha dihina Uchima Cammuke,nama ga mutu?Mati aja sana!"Sabar mas!Lu sih ngomong ga jelas!Uchiha Sasuke ya. JKnya apa Nar?kok tadi bilangnya Cowek?"kata Senna-chanJadi aku marah lagi."COWEK PALA LU PEYANG!COWOK LEMOT! C-O-W-O-K!COWOK!" semburku."Ya yang j-e-l-a-s dong!Jelas!Jadi,Uchiha Sasuke itu,co..cowok?"ujarnya sadar sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang fatal bagi satu nusa,satu bangsa,satu bahasa dan satu negara seantero ninja.(Lebayyy!)

"Eh,anu..itu..Sasuke..aku..."kok aku jadi ketularan penyakit gagap fansgirlku yang pertama sih?Itu lho,Hyuuga Hinata!*di jyuuken Neji yang marah sepupunya tercinta dikatain*"Udahlah ngerti,kamu ini Yaoi."kata Senna-chan."Yaoi itu apaaaa?"tanyaku ber-puppy eyes."Imut deh kamu Nar!Yaoi itu...gimana jelasinnya ya?Err...semacam homo seksual!Kayak kamu Nar,suka sama sesama jenis contohnya."jawab Senna-chan.

"Oooh."kataku."Haaaah...Naru?"kata kaa-san dan tou-san."Papih Yondih ama Mamih Kucih udah bangun toh?"seruku riang kayak anak 4 tahun yang dikasih balon."Senna!sembuhkanlah Naruto!"pinta tou-san."Minato-sama,saya tidak bisa mengobati Yaoi!Itu sudah kehendak Tuhan YME!Dan juga,ada satu kabar buruk,Naruto mencintai Uchiha Sasuke dan mungkin akan melakukan something that named like LEMON,Mina-sama,Kushi-chan."kata Lemon alias s**s?Jangan harap akan kulakukan!"Tou-san,Kaa-san,Senna-chan,Naru pulang duluan pusing."kataku berbohong."Ya."kata tou-san,kaa-san dan ga pusing,tapi mau ngerjain baka teme yang selalu manggil aku dobe ~~~.

Di rumah Sasuke…

Aku udah di depan rumah teme nich!Bel !Ting tong!3X. "Dobe,cepetan masuk!"seru seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. "Osh!" mengikuti Sasuke ke kamarnya.

Di kamarnya,aku jadi gemas pada Sasuke dan...menjewernya."Baka Dobe!Apa-apaan sih!"kata Sasuke sambil menahan sakit."Gemes, sih,manggil-manggil dobe!"kataku itu,aku pergi menuju rumahku menaiki motor yang kubawa.

Ternyata kaa-san dan tou-san belum mandi dan berganti aku tertidur di kamarku di lantai bangun,tou-san dan kaa-san yang sudah pulang takut sekali jika Sasuke memberitahu kaa-san dan tou-san kalau aku tidak langsung pulang.

Sesampainya dibawah,tou-san menghampiriku dan menyuntikkan sesuatu ke lenganku."Auw! sakit tou-san!"seruku."Apa yang tadi tou-san suntikkan?"tanyaku."Obat penghilang dibuat oleh RSU Konoha dan dikirimkan beberapa saat sebelum kami terbukti tidak akan Yaoi lagi dan kami sudah menyiapkan pernikahanmu dengan Hyuuga Hinata."jawab tou-san."APAAAA?PERNIKAHAN?"seruku."Ya. Sebentar lagi kamu akan pingsan karena pengaruh obat dan begitu bangun,kamu akan berubah menjadi mencintai Hinata."kata tou-san dan sedetik kemudian aku pingsan.

Begitu bangun,kulihat wajah seseorang yang kukenali debagai Hinata."Na...Naruto-kun sudah bangun?" sekali!Dengan segera kupeluk dia."Eh...Na...Naruto-kun!"kata Hinata sambil blushing. "Aishiteru,Hinata." lama kemudian dia itu aku lupa siapa itu Sasuke Uchiha,dan hanya mengingat Hinata Hyuuga yang merupakan melihat Hinata pingsan,dan membaringkannya di sebelahku dan mencium Hinata lalu memanggil kaa-san untuk minta penjelasan cara Hinata ke tiba-tiba ada sih?

"Kaa-san!Sini deh!"seruku."Kenapa Naruto?"Tanya kaa-san begitu sampai di menunjuk Hinata."Oh,itu papamu yang akan menikah minggu depan."kata kaa-san. "Minggu depan?Lama banget!Besok aja deh!"pintaku.

"Besok?Kamu ada-ada aja deh!Ya udah,pernikahanmu besok!"kata kaa-san sambil geleng-geleng kepala."Yes!Yuhuuuuu!"seruku sambil loncat-loncat di atas tempat sadar sedang di atas tempat tidurku dan berkata padaku,"Naruto-kun,kok aku ada di atas tempat tidur?"akupun tersenyum dan meminta kaa-san keluar."Aku yang ya,besok kita menikah."Hinatapun dengan sukses blushing lagi dan pingsan."Aduh,Hinata kok pingsan lagi sih?"Esok harinya kami benar-benar menikah.

Hinata mengundang seluruh reuni murid seangkatan kami, staff,karyawan,guru dan kepala sekolah KHS untuk hadir di pernikahan dan resepsi,kami berdua menyalami giliran Sasuke,dia menusuk perut Hinata dengan pisau!Aku yang marah segera menonjok segera Hinata kularikan ke RGDKR(Ruang Gawat Darurat Khusus Resepsi)dan takut kenapa-napa,kupanggil Sakura melalui telepon untuk mengobati Hinata."Sakura-chan,ini Naruto! Tolong datang ke RGDKR!Hinata dalam bahaya dan membutuhkan pertolongan medis!"kataku panik._"Jangan panik Naruto!Aku segera ke sana!Jaga Hinata dan perban dulu lukanya!"_kata Sakura-chan."Ya!"kataku dan mematikan telepon.

Setelah 1 menit,Sakura datang dan mengobati segera sadar dan kupeluk dia sambil menangis."Hik...Untung ada Sakura-chan!Kalau tidak...hiks...Hinata udah ga ada lagi disini!Hiks hiks hiks!"tangisku. "Sakura,kenapa Sasuke menusukku?"tanya Hinata lemah."Aku juga tak tahu."jawab Sakura."Jadi namanya Sasuke?Akan kubunuh dia!"kataku dengan marahnya."Kamu lupa sama Sasuke?Diakan sahabatmu!"seru Sakura-chan."Aku tak mungkin mempunyai sahabat yang mau membunuh istriku!"amukku. "Pasti ini efek dari obat kemarin,Sakura-chan."kata Hinata."Obat apa?"Tanya Sakura-chan."Obat anti Naruto-kun Yaoi,tapi kemarin disuntik anti Yaoi oleh Minato-sa...eh...tou-san!selain menghilangkan Yaoi adalah akan membuat penderita melupakan kalau dia yaoi dan pasangan besar pasangan Yaoi Naruto-kun adalah Sasuke."jawab Hinata."Dari segi bukti memang sepertinya ,apa benar Sasuke pasangan Yaoi-mu?"tanya Sakura."Aku tak ingat."jawabku.

"Bukti lengkap!Kau boleh membunuh Sasuke,KALAU KAU BISA MELAKUKANNYA,Naruto."kata Sakura."Aku pasti bisa!"seruku."Sakura,benar tidak apa-apa?Sasuke kan pacarmu di KHS walau sekarang sudah tidak lagi."tanya Hinata."Tak membencinya karena melukaimu dan memutuskanku."jawab Sakura."Tetapi,aku TETAP memiliki sedikit CINTA aku tak akan membiarkanmu membunuhnya,Naruto!Aku sudah kubilang kau boleh membunuh Sasuke kalau kau bisa?"kata Sakura dengan wajah yang tertutup sebagian merasa ada sebuah aura seram yang kuyakini,adalah aura dari nurani Sakura."Sa...Sakura-chan?Kamu sungguh...tak mau aku membunuh Sasuke?"tanyaku dengan takut-takut."Hn."gumam Sakura.

Tiba-tiba,datanglah Sasuke yang berlumuran darah."KYAAAAA!"seru Sakura dan Hinata yang melihat Sasuke."Baka Dobe,akukan pernah bilang kalau aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu,maka kutusuk istri paksaanmu,kedua orangtuamu,mertuamu dan orangtua yang menyelamatkan istri paksaanmu."kata Sasuke dengan seringaian mengerikan."Sakura-chan!Kumohon! Ijinkan aku melakukannya dan sembuhkan orangtuaku,mertuaku dan orangtuamu!"pintaku pada Sakura."Orangtua,mertuamu dan orangtuaku aman,Ino memberitahukannya padaku lewat sudah ditangani Ino dan...kau boleh membunuhnya."kata Sakura dengan berlinang air mata yang tidak kulihat.

"Uchiha Sasuke!Kutantang kau satu lawan satu dengan mempertaruhkan nama Uzumaki,Namikaze,Hyuuga dan Haruno!"tantangku."Dengan segera,kuambil pisau yang tadi menancap di perut Hinata (Naruto:Tenang aja,tadi udah dicabut Sakura-chan!) dan menusukkannya ke dada Sasuke sampai ia datanglah Orangtua Hinata,Sakura,Sasuke dan orangtuaku beserta Anbu."Kaa-san,Tou-san,Sai."kataku berbarengan dengan Hinata dan Sakura."Terimakasih sudah membunuh kriminal tingkat S dan menyelamatkan putri kami."ucap orangtua Hinata."Kewajiban seorang suami adalah melindungi dan menafkahi istrinya."kataku."Walaupun anak kami,dia anak yang durhaka,jahat dan seorang seperti kriminal!Tidak seperti kakaknya Itachi yang sudah tewas di tangannya."kata orangtua perintah Sai(sekarang Sai ketua Ne,menggantikan Danzo yang dibunuh Sasuke!Geez,Sasuke kriminal hebat!)Sasuke dibawa ke KAK(Kantor Anbu Konoha).

Dan akhirnya,resepsi dilanjutkan keesokan harinya dan sampai sekarang aku hidup bahagia bersama aku lagi bulan madu lho di Suna! Ada kazekage Gaara yang merupakan sahabatku!Dia yang menawarkan bulan madu di sini!

TBC

Selesai juga fic gaje ini!Mind to RnR?


	2. DasukeNaruna

Chapter 2: DesukeNarunaDasuke

Fic ini untuk yang minta dibikin chap 2 nya!

Still Naruto's POV!

Sudah berlalu 26 tahun sejak kejadian itu...

"Naruna, kamu itu jahat banget ya? Beraninya kamu bikin Niina menangis!" seru seorang lelaki sebaya Naruna, puteriku di depan rumah. "Bukan salahku, Desuke! Diakan memang menggangguku! Wajarlah kalau dia kutampar!" seru Naruna. "Bagaimanapun juga, kamu itu keterlaluan! Dan ingat, jawabanku atas pertanyaanmu kemarin, TIDAK!" seru Desuke lagi dan pergi menuju rumahnya. Kasihan puteriku itu! Kulihat dia menangis dan berlari ke kamarnya. Akupun mengikutinya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Naruna? Ditolak lagi ya?" tanyaku sambil membelai kepala puteri sulungku itu. Ia hanya mengangguk. "Sudahlah. Kamu tahu? Dulu tou-san juga sering ditolak. Hanya kaa-san yang mau sama tou-san. Itupun, setelah dijodohkan!" hiburku. "Jadi, semua ini turunan dari tou-san?" tanya Naruna. "Maafkan tou-san ya? Lalu, sebenarnya dari lahir kamu sudah dijodohkan dengan Dasuke. Kamu kan sudah 23 tahun. Sudah waktunya!" kataku. "Da-Dasuke? Kakaknya Desuke? Ta-tapi diakan udah pacaran sama Nola, anaknya om Sai!" kilahnya. "Percaya deh! Tanya aja om Shikamaru!" kataku santai dan meninggalkan Naruna. Yep, Naruna putriku itu memang aneh. Mirip aku yang dulu ditolak terus sampai jadi yaoi. Untungnya, Sasuke sudah death 26 tahun yang lalu.

NARUNA'S POV

"Om Shika? Ini Naruna! Bisa tidak saya ke sana sebentar?" tanyaku di telepon. "Ya! Tentu boleh!" jawab om Shikamaru. Aku segera pergi menaiki mobil _camry_ ku. Sesampainya di sana, aku disambut tante Temari. "Baa-san, boleh nanya tidak?" kataku pada tante Temari. "Ada apa?" kata tante Temari dengan lembut. "Benar tidak kalau saya dijodohkan dengan Dasuke sejak lahir?" tanyaku dengan berbisik. "Iya! Sudah diberitahu tou-san kamu?" jawab tante Temari. "Su-sudah." kataku dan langsung kabur ketika melihat Dasuke keluar dari kamarnya. Tujuanku sekarang cuma satu, menuju rumah adikku Hinaru! Aku perlu bicara dengannya.

Sesampainya di rumah Hinaru, aku melihat ia sedang menyiram mawar _pink_ kesukaannya. "Hinaru! Ini kakak!" panggilku. "Kak Naruna? Ayo masuk!" sambut adikku satu-satunya itu. "Hinaru,kakak mau tanya. Sebenarnya kamu itu dijodohkan tidak sama Hito?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. "Sebenarnya sih iya. Awalnya aku tidak mau, tapi kalau dicoba lama-lama cinta lho!" jawabnya. "Memangnya kenapa,kak?" tanyanya. "Sebenarnya kakak juga dijodohkan sama kak Dasuke,kakaknya kak Desuke yang kakak sukai. Tapi kayaknya Desuke membenciku." jawabku. "Ini namanya My Love or My Enemy,kak!" kata adikku itu dengan antusias. "Kakak pulang deh." ujarku dan pulang.

Di kamarku, aku berpikir. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Aku ini aneh! Bukannya wajah Desuke dan Dasuke sangat mirip? Kenapa masih kubedakan? "Tapi kalau dicoba lama-lama cinta lho!" kata-kata itu terngiang kembali di kepalaku. Dasuke...kuakui dia lebih baik daripada Desuke. Pintar, baik, _funky_, imut, dan juga orangnya _care_ banget! Desuke kan memang pintar, tapi kasar, ngebosenin, ga ada imutnya dan super tidak _care_!

Lho? Kok aku jadi ngebayangin Dasuke? Bukannya aku ini menyukai Desuke. Atau walaupun menyukai Desuke, juga mencintai Dasuke? Kami-sama, aku ini kenapa?

"Naruna sayang, boleh kaa-san bicara?" tanya kaa-sanku, Hinata. "Iya kaa-san." jawabku lesu. "Kamu memikirkan Dasuke dan Desuke ya?" tanya kaa-san lagi. "Kok kaa-san tahu?" tanyaku balik. "Dulu kaa-san juga bingung lho, menentukan antara tou-san kamu dengan om Nawaki! Dulu kaa-san menyukai Nawaki, tapi kaa-san sadar kalaupun menyukai Nawaki, kaa-san juga mencintai tou-san kamu. Ingat sayang, suka bukan berarti cinta. Dan cinta lebih kuat daripada suka." jawab kaa-san sambil keluar dari kamarku. Aku ingat, dulu saat masih 12 tahun, Desuke hampir membunuhku dengan mendorongku ke jurang. Aslinya hanya main-main. Aku trauma tiap melihat jurang. Untungnya saat itu Dasuke menyelamatkanku. Mungkin sejak itulah aku mulai mencintai Dasuke. Caranya menolongku benar-benar membuatku nyaman. Desuke malahan kabur bersama Niina. Lalu bagaimana dengan Nola? Kasihan Nola kalau berpisah dari Dasuke. Maafkan aku Nola! Aku merebut Dasuke darimu.

"Nola, maafkan aku." begitu SMS ku pada Nola. Lalu,"Dasuke, bisa kita bertemu?" itu SMS ku pada Dasuke. Kami bertemu di taman. "Ada apa Naruna?" tanya Dasuke dengan senyuman yang manis sekali. OMG! Manis? "Aku mau bertanya langsung padamu. Sudah tahu rencana orangtua kita?" kataku. Dasuke tertawa kecil. "Sudah. Soal menjodohkan itu kan?" kata Dasuke. Aku mengangguk dan berkata,"Menurutmu gimana? Rela?" Dasuke memandang langit sebentar dan berkata,"Aku rela meninggalkan Nola asalkan kamu juga rela melupakan Desuke." Wajahku memerah semerah tomat! "I-itu artinya..."kataku yang terputus karena ciuman Dasuke. Aku hanya menikmatinya saja. Setelah paling tidak 2 menit ia melepas ciuman kami. "Kuakui sejak kejadian 11 tahun lalu aku mulai mencintaimu, dan yang terpenting kita memang akan bersatu." kata Dasuke. Aku memeluknya erat sekali. Dia juga membalas pelukanku. Setelah itu, dia mengantarkuu pulang.

Setelah sekitar 2 minggu, kami bertunangan. Wajah Desuke terlihat seprti...marah? Sudahlah, aku tak akan mengungatnya lagi. Aku sudah memiliki orang yang kucintai dengan tulus. "Naruna, bisa kita bicara sebentar? Di kamarmu saja." kata Desuke dengan dinginnya. Di kamarku, aku bertanya, "Ada apa kamu menggangguku?" Desuke diam saja. Tiba-tiba, ada yang mengikatku. Tangan dan kaki. Rupanya Desuke! Gerakannya kilat! Walaupun masih lebih cepat kakekku, Minato Namikaze. "Sialan kau, meninggalkanku demi kakakku itu?" kata Desuke. "DASUKEEEEEEEE!" teriakku. Dasuke datang, mendobrak pintuku dan mengahajar Desuke. Seperti 11 tahun lalu, Desuke melarikan diri. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Dasuke dengan cemas. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku terikat!" jawabku. Diapun melepaskan ikatanku. "Terimakasih sudah menolongku, Dasuke." kataku. "Iya! Nah ayo, kita harus bergegas! Acara akan dimulai!" kata Dasuke sambil menggendongku dengan ala _bridal_ _style_. "Kyaaa! Turunin aku!" seruku. "Shuuuh! Entar aku dikirain orang jahat tahu!" kata Dasuke sambil bergegas ke ruangan acara.

Tou-san, Kaa-san, Om Shikamaru, Tante Temari dan teman-teman seangkatanku di KHS sudah bersiap. "SELAMAT YA NARUNA DAN DASUKE!" seru teman-temanku kecuali Desuke dan Nola. Sungguh hari yang menyenangkan, ditambah bulan depan adalah pernikahanku dengan Dasuke.

Sebulan kemudian...

"Apakah anda, Dasuke Nara bersedia menerima Naruna Uzumaki sebagai pasangan sehidup-sematimu sampai akhir hayatmu?" tanya pendeta. "Saya bersedia." kata Dasuke. "Apakah anda, Naruna Uzumaki bersedia menerima Dasuke Nara sebagai pasangan sehidup-sematimu sampai akhir hayatmu?" tanya pendeta lagi. "Saya bersedia!" kataku mantap. "Dengan begini kalian saya nyatakan sebagai suami-istri!" seru pendeta disusul tepukan tangan hadirin. "Kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian!" kata pendeta padaku dan Desuke. Kamipun berciuman mesra.

Sebulan kemudian...

"Hoek! hoek!" aku muntah lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Dasuke dengan cemas. "Pu-pusiiing..." kataku lalu pingsan. Aku digotong Dasuke ke KH dan diperiksa dokter. "Selamat pak,bu! Ibu Naruna dinyatakan positif hamil."kata dokter setelah aku sadar. Kami menyalami dokter dan pulang. Di mobil, tak henti-hentinya kami mengucap syukur pada Tuhan atas kehamilanku ini.

TBC


End file.
